A Outra Metade
by Ms. Slainte
Summary: [JAMESxLILY] Era uma bela história de amor. Nunca deixou de ser. O que ninguém nunca soube é que as metades, quando separadas, são incompletas, e quando juntas, inseparáveis. Aqui elas zelam por um elo místico chamado amor. [COMPLETA]


**A Outra Metade**

A claridade incomodava-a. Atingia-lhe direto nos olhos, verde-esmeralda, escondidos pelas pálpebras. Podia sentir o amarelado dos raios solares aquecerem sua face toda.

Sentia-se literalmente moída, como se tivesse pegado no sono há apenas poucos minutos. Era essa a sensação que toda manhã estava sentada ao seu lado, escondida entre suas cobertas ou embaixo de seu travesseiro.

Enfiou-se embaixo das cobertas. Não queria acordar, não queria levantar, não queria ir pra aula. Mas logo saiu. Não queria ouvir a voz de Alice a irritar-lhe desde cedo. Todos os dias, lá estava ela, puxando-lhe as cobertas e chamando-lhe num tom de voz horrivelmente alto, comparado ao gostoso silêncio da noite. E por debaixo dos lençóis, cobertores, mantas, uma voz realmente mau-humorada dizia um palavrão em resposta ao chamado da garota.

Esticou os braços e sentiu todos os ossos que lá existem estralarem de leve. Não havia aberto os olhos ainda, e não o fez. Cerrou-os com mais intensidade e fez uma careta. Mexeu as pernas. Estalos, novamente. Virou-se na cama e sentiu os nós nos cabelos entre a maciez do travesseiro. Corajosa, abriu os olhos.

Estranho. Não conseguia distinguir a parede do resto do quarto. Era para os raios de sol estarem banhando desde o teto até o piso de pedra fria, mas não. Olhou pro lado.

"Maldita Alice!" Pensou ela, entendendo a cena. "Ficou lendo até tarde e esqueceu de apagar a vela, aff". Afastou algumas mechas rebeldes de seu rosto, pegou a varinha no criado-mudo e com uma leve sacudida a vela se apagou.

A posição em que se colocara não era das mais confortáveis, e não agüentou muito tempo daquela maneira. Ao menor sinal de pura e simples escuridão, largou-se de qualquer maneira na cama, deixando a varinha perder-se nas dobras da coberta.

Colocou as mãos no rosto e sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem. Sono. Esfregou-os com as costas das mãos, lembrando os movimentos de um gato. Aconchegou-se embaixo das cobertas, cobriu-se até o queixo, fechou os olhos e esperou o sono chegar.

Não teve noção de quanto tempo se passou, mas os olhos deram o ar da graça no meio das trevas do quarto. Devia bem se lembrar que, se acordasse no meio da noite, levaria, no mínimo, duas horas pra pegar no sono. E não era embaixo do calor dos cobertores.

Estava nevando lá fora. Admirar os pequeninos homenzinhos a cair do céu com seus pára-quedas branquinhos era uma de seus passatempos favoritos desde criança. Perdia bastante tempo contemplando-os, nunca soube diferenciar dez minutos de quatro horas quando a cada floco que caia um novo pensamento vinha-lhe a mente.

Era capaz dela ver o sol nascer. Sem problemas. Pelo menos não acordaria com a voz irritante de Alice agredindo-lhe os ouvidos.

Tomou coragem e jogou as cobertas aos pés da cama. Vestiu o roupão, calçou as pantufas, achou a varinha perdida no meio do lençol e caminhou até a porta. Desceu as escadas fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível.

Encontrou a sala comunal vazia. Todas as janelas estavam fechadas, as cortinas passadas, a lareira apagada. Arrepiou-se. Pensou em voltar para o convidativo calor de sua cama, mas desistiu. Caminhou até a lareira e acendeu-a.

Virou-se para o resto da sala. Havia uma poltrona perto de uma janela, e não ficava tão longe do calor do fogo. Decidiu-se por ela.

O escuro da sala era gostoso, aconchegante. Afastou a cortina e olhou através da janela. Os pequeninos flocos brancos despencavam do céu com um certo ritmo interessante, ela pode perceber. Alguns deles eram esmagados contra o vidro, conforme a vontade do vento.

Estava certa de que lembranças viriam à sua mente, lembranças de quando era apenas uma menina de onze anos apreciando a neve cair enquanto fazia o seu primeiro dever de casa, aquele que McGonagall mandara para dever de férias, ou das inúmeras vezes que pulou a janela e passou a noite toda sentada no telhado, sendo rodeada pelos simpáticos flocos, mas não. Sua primeira lembrança tinha belos olhos castanhos.

_flashback_

_Lá estavam os dois, de mãos desnudas e dedos entrelaçados, abrindo caminho pela vasta camada de neve que caira durante toda a noite._

_Caminharam até uma frondosa cerejeira, nessa época do ano, sem nenhuma flor, mas nada que ofuscasse a afeição que Lily tinha por ela. Fora ali o primeiro beijo deles. Pararam a menos de meio metro dela._

_James tomou-lhe a outra mão e trouxe-as para perto do dorso, encarando os orbes esmeraldas da ruiva, totalmente fascinado; as mesmas orbes inquisitoras, que agora ocultavam um misto de curiosidade e excitação. Ela apertou as mãos dele com um pouco mais de força e sorriu, procurando passar-lhe forças._

_Lily sentiu James aproximando-se cada vez mais dela, aos poucos, sem quebrarem o contato visual. Ele fez com que as pequeninas e pálidas mãos dela repousassem sobre seu tórax, enquanto abraçava-a pela cintura e retribuía o sorriso. _

_Ele roçou o próprio nariz no dela, delicadamente, ficando mais perto dos campos verdes presentes nos olhos da ruiva e aproximando-se do perigo. James não resistia àquele par de olhos escandalosamente verdes. Corria o risco de perder a consciência de seus atos ao encará-los, mas manteve o controle._

_Enlaçou-a com um pouco mais de força com um dos braços, enquanto o outro buscava no bolso do casaco uma pequenina caixinha preta, do tamanho de uma noz. Encontrou-a facilmente e voltou a enlaçar a cintura dela com os dois braços._

_- Lily... – ele disse baixinho, os lábios roçando nos dela, que fechara os olhos graciosamente. Ela apenas pronunciou um "uhum" quase inaudível como resposta. _

_James adorava escutar a voz dela só pra ele, ao pé de seu ouvido, e agradeceu muito o fato dela ter fechado os olhos, pois assim não pode vê-lo enrubescer de leve. Deixou a mão que escondia a pequenina caixa na cintura dela e com a outra alcançou as pontas dos cabelos flamejantes que cascateavam costas abaixo; enrolava-os delicadamente com os dedos. _

_Não pôde resistir a tentação dos lábios rosados dela e pressionou-os contra os seus, dando inicio a um beijo lento e doce, exatamente como da primeira vez que provara do gosto de morango do batom da tão amada garota._

_- Meu amor... – com o beijo já terminado e os lábios ainda roçando-se, ele assistiu-a abrir os olhos ao ouvi-lo chamar. _

_Ele soltou-a e trouxe a caixinha até o campo de visão dos dois. Podia-se enxergar a curiosidade rondar as íris verdes dela enquanto observava o objeto. Lily olhou novamente para James, indagando com o próprio olhar se queria saber o que havia ali dentro. Ele sorriu._

_- Abra, Lily..._

_Ela assim o fez. Com todo o cuidado, tirou a caixa da mão de James e depositou-a em uma das suas. Com a outra, lentamente, deslocou a tampa de lugar. _

_James viu Lily ficar imóvel quando terminou de abrir a caixa e olhar para o que tinha dentro dela. Ele apenas sorriu. Um sorriso feliz, radiante e completamente satisfeito. A ruiva encarou-o, boquiaberta._

_- Namora comigo, Lílian? – não pode impedir que o sorriso se tornasse mais belo ao ver a boca dela abrir um pouco mais. Passou uma das mãos no cabelo, arrepiando-os._

_Estava totalmente inconsciente, sem conseguir pensar, sem poder acreditar que aquilo era de verdade, que estava realmente acontecendo, até vê-lo arrepiar os cabelos, o tão odiado ato. Recobrou a capacidade de inspirar e expirar ar e tragou uma boa quantidade, profundamente. Recompôs-se e voltou a admirar o conteúdo da caixinha, antes de encará-lo._

_- James... – chamou-o, fechou a caixinha com um estalido e abraçou-o pelo pescoço. O moreno, por sua vez, pode sentir a cabeça dela em seu ombro. Ela murmurou algo que ele não entendeu, até ela olha-lo profundamente nos olhos e repetir: - Namoro!_

_Tamanha foi a felicidade dele ao ouvir tais palavras que pegou a pela cintura e começou a rodá-la no ar, o que não foi uma boa idéia, já que a camada de neve era espessa, o que quase resultou na queda dos dois._

_Ao sentir os pés novamente tocando o chão, Lily sorriu aliviada e com incomensurável felicidade. Agarrou a caixinha com mais força e levou-a aonde o olhar dos dois poderiam enxergá-la. Abriu a palma da mão, entregando-a a James. _

_Ele pegou o objeto, abriu-o e tirou de dentro uma jóia. Deixou Lily admirar durante alguns segundos antes de pedir para que ela se virasse. Com cuidado, abriu o fecho da corrente e passou-a por cima da cabeça da garota, sentindo o pingente acomodar-se no colo dela. Uniu as duas pontas da corrente e esperou-a virar._

_Ela, por sua vez, pegara o pingente, uma meia lua de cristal com a letra J gravada, e olhava-o admirada. Virou-se para o amado e sorriu mais uma vez. _

_- James... – ela começara._

_- Shhh! – ele a silenciara com um dos dedos, enquanto a outra mão buscava algo por baixo da gola alta que usava. James mostrou uma meia lua igual, com a letra L gravada, pendurada no próprio pescoço. Guardou-a. Lentamente, a mão dele segurara o queixo de Lily e puxava-o delicadamente em sua direção. _

_/flashback_

Tal lembrança fê-la entrar em uma espécie de transe momentâneo, do qual ela despertou espontaneamente, inspirando e expirando o ar com pressa, ofegante. Levou uma das mãos, bruscamente, de encontro ao peito, gesto feito como tentativa falha de atenuar a repentina pontada no coração.

Levantou-se da poltrona e caminhou até a janela lentamente. O vidro desta parecia não existir e não havia nada que estivesse entre ela e a neve. Ah, a neve... Os pequeninos flocos brancos, parecidos com as bolinhas de sorvete... O sorvete de leite condensado da Dedosdemel... Ah, que sorvete fabuloso... Como fora boba de não tê-lo provado antes... Antes de James tê-la convencido de dividir uma taça com ele.

Entre as pontas dos dedos que quase alcançavam a neve surgiu o vidro decorado que nunca deixou de estar lá. Sentiu a temperatura deste ao tocá-lo de leve. Sentou-se no parapeito da janela, não tão gelado quanto o vidro, e pensou: "Por quê teve que ser dessa maneira?".

Trouxe as pernas para junto do peito e apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos. Voltou a contemplar a madrugada lá fora, escura como breu, toda salpicada de branco. Suspirou pesada e ruidosamente, como se procurasse dentro de si a "toxina" que estava fazendo-a sentir tão mal e quisesse livrar-se dela por inteiro.

Porém, tal "toxina" não pareceu ser expelida pelas vias respiratórias, e sim pelas lágrimas se acumulavam perto dos orbes verdes, as mesmas lágrimas que lhe queimaram o rosto alvo ao trilhar seus caminhos.

Repentina e inconscientemente, pareceu surgir uma outra maneira de se livrar de tamanha dor que, quanto mais expulsa através das lágrimas, mais crescia. Descolou os lábios e lá de dentro podia-se ouvir o ar passar entre as cordas vocais e sair como uma melodia. Ela estava cantando. E a dor parecia passar.

De súbito, sem razão alguma, ele acordou. Os olhos castanhos não enxergavam nada na escuridão do quarto. As cobertas não pareciam mais estar tão calorosas e convidativas como no momento anterior, pelo contrário: a cada segundo elas ficavam mais gélidas. Ele empurrou-as longe, mas o cômodo todo aparentava ter sido tomado pelo frio da noite. Lá ele não ficaria. Levantou-se, calçou as pantufas, vestiu o hobby e pôs-se a sair do quarto.

Ao alcançar as escadas, pôde escutar alguns murmúrios, quase sussurros, que vinham da sala comunal. Parece que a noite não havia sido apática só com ele. Pé ante pé, ele foi descendo os degraus de pedra, silenciosamente. A cada degrau o som parecia modificar-se: a voz era feminina e melodiosa. Quem quer que estivesse lá embaixo estava _cantando_.

A voz foi ficando mais definida, mais afinada. De certo, cantava uma música, que ele não conseguia entender o que dizia. "Apenas mais alguns degraus". James estava determinado e descobrir a quem pertencia tão bela voz. Não porque quisesse saber quem lhe faria companhia naquela madrugada, mas porque aquela melodia o envolvia por inteiro, era como se ele já conhecesse a dona de tão bela voz.

Faltando poucos degraus para alcançar o chão da sala comunal, ele parou. Como não pôde perceber antes? A voz que o enfeitiçava era dela. "Lily".

Não se moveu. Temia que, se ela o percebesse ali, a melodia cessasse. Ficou ali, parado a poucos metros dela, absorvendo as palavras cantadas.

"_Já conheci muita gente_

_Gostei de alguns garotos_

_Mas depois de você_

_Os outros são os outros_

_Ninguém pode acreditar_

_Na gente separado_

_Eu tenho mil amigos, mas você foi_

_O meu melhor namorado_

_Procuro evitar comparações_

_Entre flores e declarações_

_Eu tento... te esquecer_

_A minha vida continua_

_Mas é certo que eu seria sempre sua_

_Quem pode... me entender_

_Depois de você, os outros são os outros e só "._

Cada palavra que sua amada cantava parecia tocar-lhe a alma de uma maneira diferente. Era uma certeza indubitável, era a certeza de que aquela canção não era para mais ninguém além dele.

Desceu os degraus que faltavam e aproximou-se dela cautelosamente, sem fazer nenhum barulho. Sentou-se na poltrona onde ela havia sentado há poucos minutos atrás e contemplou a figura da garota ruiva encolhida no parapeito da janela. Sua vontade era de abraçá-la com força, esquecer de tudo que havia acontecido antes. Se tivesse a chance de tê-la mais uma vez em seus braços, jamais a deixaria ir. Tais pensamentos eram tão fortes que pareceu haver entre os dois uma ligação, como se cada um soubesse que jamais seriam os mesmos se não estivessem juntos.

Bruscamente, Lily desfez a concha com o corpo e sentou-se no parapeito da janela. Espantou-se ao encontrar um rapaz de olhos castanhos, cabelos rebeldes e óculos, sentado na poltrona mais próxima, olhando para ela.

- James - as palavras mal saíram de sua boca e ela levantou-se. Começara a andar em direção a escada que a levaria ao dormitório feminino, mas o rapaz fora mais ágil e colocou-se na frente dela, bloqueando seu caminho.

- Lily, por favor, não... – ele podia sentir o calor dela tão perto de si, a vontade de abraçá-la era enorme, quase incontrolável. Olhou no fundo dos olhos verdes e pode enxergar uma sombra rondá-los. Era medo. Iria falar-lhe, mas fora demasiado lento.

Lily havia envolvido-o pelo pescoço e podia-se ouvir os soluços dela. James abraçou-a também, trazendo para perto de si o corpo frágil da amada. Sentiu o calor aconchegante que emanava do corpo dela, sentiu o conforto de tê-la nos braços, como há tempos não sentia. Os corpos de ambos encaixavam-se perfeitamente um no outro.

Ela afastou a cabeça do ombro de James e prendeu o choro, mas ainda eram visíveis as lágrimas que lhe corriam a face. Olharam-se nos olhos por alguns instantes, cada um enxergando no olhar do outro o que a própria ausência havia causado. Lily, delicadamente, descarrilou os braços do pescoço do rapaz, mas ele não a deixou escapar de seus braços. Abraçou-a com mais força, e ela encostou a cabeça em seu peito. Pôde sentir que ele beijava-lhe os cabelos.

- Lily... – murmurou ele. – meu lírio, eu te amo...

- Também te amo, James... – ela respondeu. Aconchegou-se mais no abraço dele. - eu te amo...

- Lil... perdão... – mal pronunciara tais palavras, o rosto dela voltou-se para encará-lo.

- Perdão? – indagou ela.

- Sim, por ter sido tão cabeça-dura... – ela riu.

- Ah, James... Esqueçamos disso...

- E comecemos novamente – ele completou.

James afrouxou o abraço, mantendo Lily perto de si apenas com um dos braços. O outro se deslocava em direção ao pescoço dela. Com a ponta dos dedos, o rapaz adentrou a gola da camisola de seda delicadamente. Tateou um pouco e achou o que procurava. Aos poucos, ele foi puxando uma corrente que Lily tinha ao pescoço. Ao terminar de puxá-la, sentiu o pingente. Lily estava usando o colar que ele mesmo lhe dera.

Ele apertou a meia lua entre os dedos e puxou a amada um pouco mais para perto de si. Ela, por sua vez, levou uma das mãos ao pescoço do rapaz e encontrou uma corrente. Puxou-a por inteiro de dentro do pijama dele e viu no meio desta uma meia lua exatamente igual a que enfeitava sua própria corrente.

E nunca notaram que as meias-luas, quando posta juntas, davam origem a um aro de cristal muito semelhante a um anel. Nem nunca notaram que as meias-luas representavam o que um era para o outro: sua outra metade. Quando separadas, incompletas; quando juntas, inseparáveis.


End file.
